worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dundorfian Democratic Republic
The Dundorfian Democratic Republic (Dundorfian: Dundorfische Demokratische Republik) often shortened to DDR was a former socialist republic which followed the Dundorfian Empire after the collapse of the monarchy following the First Dundorfian Civil War. It was founded by Tiberius Bauer, the leader of the Social Revolutionary Party. After the foundation of the Dundorfian Democratic Republic the Social Revolutionary Party and the Institutional Revolutionary Party merged into the United Social-Democratic Party (Dundorfian: Vereinigte Sozialdemokratische Partei) as a means to appeal to less hardcore socialist voter. The DDR would exist from 1923 (provisionally, officially proclaimed 1924) until 1948 when the Dunburg Peace Accord was signed which created the modern makeup of Northern Artania. The DDR at its foundation was a traditional socialist state, they United Social-Democratic Party controlled all aspects of the economy and held onto a total war economy as a means to combat the Dundorfian Reich in the series of conflicts and events known as the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich. Tiberius Bauer remained as the State President of the DDR throughout the entire history of the first the DDR and served as one of the chief negotiators of the Dunburg peace conference. History Government and politics The Dundorfian Democratic Republic was a single party socialist republic. The DDR controlled by the United Social Democratic Party headed by General-Secretary and the Political Bureau of the Central Committee which acted as the de facto decision maker of the DDR. Tiberius Bauer served as the General-Secretary of the United Social Democratic Party and was the de facto leader of the Dundorfian Democratic Party. The organization of the United Social Democratic Party served as a blueprint for other socialist and communist movements throughout the world, several parties would go on to adopt the organization which the United Social Democratic Party would create. The Dundorfian were well known for their order and organizational skills, despite the differences between the conservatives and socialist, they shared many common values in different sides of the political spectrum, a virtue that would later become an important building block in the peace process. The State President of the Dundorfian Democratic Republic (Dundorfian: Staatspräsident der Dundorfischen Demokratischen Republik) which was chosen by the People's Chamber (Dundorfian: Volkskammer), the national legislature of the DDR. The State President was the leader of the DDR and whoever served as the General-Secretary of the USDP served as the State President, Tiberius Bauer was the only State President throughout its entire history. The State President was assisted by the Council of Ministers (Dundorfian: Ministerrat) and the State Chairman of the Council of Ministers (Dundorfian: Staatsvorsitzender des Ministerrates). The Council of Ministers served as the government of the DDR and the Chairman served as the head of the government, the State Chairman was appointed by the People's Chamber. In theory, the People's Chamber was the highest authority in the DDR but the party controlled the People's Chamber and elections were only held once before being suspended due to the conflict with the Dundorfian Reich. The Council of Ministers was comprised of numerous ministries and offices responsible for management of the DDR's different branches. The most powerful was Ministry of State Economics which was responsible for the entire economy of the DDR. The Ministry of State Economics worked closely with the State Planning Commission which worked to plan the five-year plans of the economy and ensure that the Ministry of State Economics was carrying out the plan. Economy Military The National People's Army (Dundorfian: Nationale Volksarmee) was controlled by the State Defense Council (Dundorfian: Staatsverteidigungrat) which was headed by the State President and the deputy chair was the highest ranking officer of the National People's Army. The National People's Army, commonly known by its Dundorfian acronym NVA, was lead by the Commander-in-Chief the State President with the highest ranking officer of the NVA acting as the de facto head of the NVA. The NVA was primarily funded by international communist and was composed of many different nationalities. The largest component of the NVA was its ground forces, the NVA ground forces fought the majority of the conflict with the second largest being the international regiments which had come from all over the world in order to fight the largest battle between ideologies that the world has ever seen. Geography